Always Be with you
by Lavenderangel
Summary: A Takeru and Hikari friendship set during 01. After Takeru has a nightmare about the battle between Angemon and Devimon, he talks to Hikari. I wrote this a few months ago, but just revised it.


Always be with you  
  
[A/N  
I just revised this Takeru and Hikari friendship fic that I wrote a while ago. Nothing's mine, by the way.]  
  
Takaishi Takeru tossed and turned in his sleep, as he lay on the grass of the digital world. The same nightmare haunted him that had haunted his sleep  
for the past few months…  
  
From across the campsite, a brown haired figure came walking over. She was the same age as Takeru, and had a whistle around her neck.  
  
Yagami Hikari, keeper of the crest of light, walked over to Takeru's sleeping form. Bored of listening to the older kids conversation, she'd wandered over  
to take a nap along with Takeru.  
  
She lay down beside him, but unlike the slightly younger boy, she wasn't so tired.  
  
Even though they'd just met a few weeks before, Hikari felt a strange connection between her and Takeru.  
  
Oh sure, they were the same age and were great friends, but she felt something more…  
  
"No," Takeru suddenly moaned in his sleep.  
  
Hikari looked down and watched him toss and turn fitfully. He seemed to always be having nightmares, and Hikari, though she wanted to help him, didn't  
know how.  
  
-  
  
Devimon flue above the heads of the Digidestined, something clutched in his claws. Takeru wasn't sure what it was, but it couldn't be one of the Digidestined  
or their Digimon, they were all right here with him.  
  
Angemon was the only one still able to fight, the others having de-Digivolved back to their in-training forms. And lay motionless in their partner's arms.  
  
Takeru looked up at the thing clutched in Devimon's grasp again. Yes, it was definitely human. But who…?  
  
There was Taichi, his brother Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, Jyou… It couldn't be…  
  
No, no, no! It's not Kari… it can't be… Takeru thought to himself, beginning to panic.  
  
"Angemon!" He called up to his Digimon. "Try to get the person Devimon has!"  
  
The angel-like creature nodded, and flue up to his evil counterpart.  
  
"You want her?" Devimon growled menacingly.  
  
It was a her… that wasn't a good sine. But Takeru still hoped, still pleaded that it wasn't who he thought it was.  
  
"You can have her-- If you survive this!" Devimon laughed, dropping the girl, and throwing an attack at Angemon. Takeru watched in horror as his Digimon  
and… he looked at the girl.  
  
"No!" He cried, his fear confirmed. "Kari!"  
  
"TK!" She cried, as both she and Angemon plummeted to the ground.  
  
As Takeru ran over to them, Angemon disappeared before his eyes, no digiegg taking his place, and Hikari lay unmoving on the grass…  
  
"No!"  
  
-  
  
Takeru suddenly jerked awake. His breathing was ragged, and there was a cold sweat on his face.  
  
"TK, are you okay?" A feminine voice asked.  
  
Turning, Takeru saw Hikari kneeling beside him.  
  
"Kari?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
"Yes?" The girl replied in a confused sounding tone.  
  
"Y-you're okay?"  
  
The girl nodded, looking worriedly at the blond. "Yes, Takeru, should I get the others--"  
  
"No! I-I don't want the older kids to know I had a nightmare." He said in a whisper.  
  
"Okay," Hikari said slowly. Then, after a minute of silence, she said,  
"If you won't tell the other kids about it, will you at least tell me?"  
  
Takeru considered this. He didn't want the rest of the group to think of him as the useless cry baby, but Hikari… Hikari was different. Takeru felt drawn  
to her, he felt that he could tell her things that noone else would understand.  
  
"All right," he relented. "But you have to promise to not tell anyone."  
  
Hikari nodded, wondering if she was going to regret that small action later.  
  
"Well, you see… d'you know about the battle with Devimon?" So Takeru proceeded to explain to Hikari about his nightmares. "And even though I know he's  
gone," he said a few minutes later. "I still feel like not all the danger is over for Patamon, and now you…"  
  
Hikari took all this in. She was the newest member of the group of chosen children, but even from the start she'd felt close to Takeru. She didn't think  
it had anything to do with their similarity in age, but she could be wrong. She hated seeing Takeru upset, and would do anything she could to help him.  
  
"Takeru," she said after a moment's pause. "Devimon will probably never come back…"  
  
"But they're other enemies," the keeper of hope reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, but if we're a team we can beat anything!" Hikari said. She'd apparently inherited some of her older brother's determination.  
  
"But we're not all together," Takeru said sadly. "Yama, Jyou, and Mimi are gone…"  
  
"They're not gone," Hikari said suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Takeru enquired, scanning their campsite. "Yes they are," he said after a minute. He turned back to face Hikari, a look of sadness  
and confusion on his usually smiling face.  
  
"No," Hikari persisted. "They're not gone, they're in our hearts. And they always will be. Just like with our Digimon. That's what Taichi told me."  
She smiled over at her older brother, who was looking up at the stars with Takenouchi Sora.  
  
Takeru thought about her last sentence. 'They'll always be in our hearts…'  
  
"You'll always be in my heart too, Hikari-chan." He told her softly.  
  
The keeper of light smiled, seeing the spark of hope returning to his eyes.  
  
Takeru laid back down on the cool grass. "Wanna sleep here tonight?" He asked of Hikari, indicating the spot beside him.  
  
"Sure," she said, lying down beside him. As she did so, she leaned over, kissing his cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" The younger boy asked, bewildered by her sudden behavior.  
  
"Just a good night kiss," she said. "My mommy always does it after I've had a bad dream…"  
  
"Oh," Takeru said. Then after a minute, he too leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Night, 'Kari." He whispered, moving closer and placing a protective arm around her. "I'll always protect you." These were his last words, before he  
drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I'll always protect you too, TK." Hikari whispered, before joining the boy in sleep.  
  
[A/N  
Well, Whadya think? I personally thought it was sweet, nice and fluffy…  
  
I'm going to revise some more of my fics that are up right now, so if they suddenly start disappearing, that's why. I know you really don't care, considering  
they suck and all, but just in case you're wondering…  
  
Oh yeah, sorry about that Taiora thing… you could just think of it as friendship, if you're a Yamara fan.  
  
Anyways, thanks for reading! Suggestions? Flames? Stolen car keys? Just leave a review!  
  
Ja ne Minna!  
0:)  
L_angel] 


End file.
